As a core technology of a next generation transport network, an OTN (Optical Transport Network, optical transport network) can implement flexible scheduling and management of high-capacity services, and increasingly becomes a mainstream technology of a backbone transport network.
The initial OTN standard defines three types of OTN containers: ODU1 (Optical Channel Data Unit, optical channel data unit), ODU2, and ODU3. To make the OTN support Ethernet and other new services to adapt to a new application scenario, the OTN standard is expanded on an original basis, where a new signal type is put forward, for example, a bandwidth-variable ODUflex.
The ODUflex is capable of carrying a CBR (Constant Bit Rate, constant bit rate) service and a packet service of any rate. When the ODUflex is used for carrying the packet service, a GFP (Generic Framing Procedure, generic framing procedure) encapsulation manner is usually used for encapsulating the packet service in the ODUflex. Because traffic of the packet service has a feature of non-real-time variation, in different time periods, the ODUflex needs to provide different bandwidths to satisfy different traffic of the packet service, and needs to perform ODUflex tunnel bandwidth adjustment in a case that the packet service is not interrupted. That is, when the traffic of the packet service is increased, a certain number of tributary slots (Tributary Slot) need to be newly added on an ODUflex path; when the traffic of the packet service is decreased, a certain number of tributary slots need to be cut on the ODUflex path.
During bandwidth adjustment, in order not to affect transmission of a client signal, it is usually required that the ODUflex can implement lossless bandwidth adjustment, that is, it is required not to affect the client signal and then cause packet loss during an adjustment process.
An ODUflex lossless bandwidth adjustment method in the prior art is as follows:
Through a network management system, a tributary slot adjusted (added or cut) in each link is designated manually node by node. For example, in a case that an ODUflex bandwidth is increased, during a bandwidth adjustment process, an idle tributary slot is selected by a network manager from each link, and an ODUflex lossless bandwidth increase command is sent to each node through the network management system, where the command contains a serial number of the selected tributary slot, and after receiving the command, each node adds a corresponding tributary slot according to the lossless bandwidth increase command.
The prior art has at least the following disadvantages:
In the bandwidth adjustment process of the ODUflex, manual participation is needed, and the tributary slot adjusted in each link needs to be manually designated. Therefore, a configuration error easily occurs. For example, in two adjacent nodes A and B, if serial numbers of designated tributary slots are different, an error occurs.